


The Squirrel

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Lawyer!Annabeth, Meet-Cute, POV Annabeth Chase, Percy is a Dork, Romantic Fluff, cop!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Wow this was so fun to write.Prompt: “it’s 2 in the morning and i was just trying to get home but i left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and i drove into a pole—would you please stop laughing you’re a cop you’re supposed to be helping” from pinterest





	The Squirrel

Annabeth had had a long day. Being a lawyer wasn’t easy—her father and stepmother had made sure to tell her that every single time she visited home during law school—and today had been worse than usual. Her case wasn’t progressing like she had hoped and her client was facing jail time. 

But there was another reason why her day wasn’t as good as possible. For the entire day, Annabeth had the strange inkling that she was forgetting something. 

But now, standing in front of her car, she realized what she had missed. The sunroof to her car was wide open. Sighing, Annabeth closed her eyes and thanked the gods that it hadn’t rained that day. It was past two in the morning and the last thing she needed was to figure out a different way to get home. 

Unlocking her door, Annabeth climbed in and deposited her briefcase on the passenger seat. She started her car and plugged in her phone, scrolling through her Spotify app to find the music she wanted on her drive home. After finding the playlist she was looking for, she put her phone down and shifted into drive. 

Pulling away from the curb, Annabeth mumbled under her breath along with the lyrics of the song. Stopping at a red light, Annabeth raised her voice and nodded her head along to the beat. 

_“I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want!”_

A honk disturbed her from her jam. Shocked, Annabeth looked to her side to see a cop car, the driver’s window rolled down and the cop was smirking. Annabeth’s chin dropped in embarrassment as she realized the light had turned green. 

She hit the gas pedal, fueled by humiliation and jerked forward. She tried to ignore the cop’s laughter. As she accelerated, the sound of chittering pricked her ears. Risking a glance over her shoulder, Annabeth screamed. On the back seat of her car, there was a squirrel running in circles. 

In her panic, Annabeth accidentally swerved out of the lane and she hit the brakes, trying to stop. In her haste, her car made a concerning noise and veered to the right. She gasped as she saw a pole in front of her. She kicked the brake pedal with both feet and closed her eyes. 

In retrospect, Annabeth would be grateful the damage wasn’t worse. She had been lucky, only hitting the pole at around fifteen miles per hour. It wasn’t more than a small bump, but with the adrenaline coursing through her veins it might as well have been a head-on collision on the interstate. 

Annabeth stumbled out of the car, switching it off and slamming the door behind her. She cursed under her breath and shut her eyes. This was just what she needed. A freaking _squirrel_ in her car. The rain would have been better. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?”

She had forgotten about the cop. Her embarrassment tripled as she realized this cop had not only seen her screaming the lyrics to “Wannabe” by the Spice Girls, but now hit a pole because a rodent. _Great_. 

The cop had pulled over in front of her, and was jogging over. He was much taller than her, with dark hair. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she managed, closing her eyes and frowning. 

“Have you been drinking?” 

“No.”

“Smoking weed?”

“No.”

“Under the influence of any substance of any kind?”

“No.”

“Then how did that happen?” Annabeth opened her eyes to see the cop looking at her car with a slightly amused look. His eyes were wide with disbelief. 

“A squirrel,” she answered, glaring at the cop when he began to laugh. 

“A squirrel did all that?”

“Look, it’s two in the morning and I was just trying to get home! I accidentally left my sunroof open all day and a squirrel must have gotten in somehow and it started making noise and it scared me and I drove into the pole—will you please stop _laughing_ , you’re a cop! You’re supposed to be _helping_!” Annabeth almost stomped her foot with frustration. “Are you kidding me? Look inside for that damn squirrel if you don’t believe me!”

The cop was at least trying to stop laughing, covering his mouth with his hand but a chuckle escaped before he could stop it. Annabeth glared at him harder. 

“Okay, I’ll look,” he said, pulling his shoulders back as he managed a straight face. He walked over to her car and opened the back door. His shout of surprise and his surprisingly agile jump backwards confirmed her story. 

Sheepishly, the cop looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, there’s a squirrel in there.”

“I told you!” Annabeth couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. 

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do,” he clapped his hands together. I’m going to open the back door of your car and wait until the squirrel jumps out. I’lll wait with you until then, then give you a ride home. I’ll call a tow truck after I open the door.”

“Okay,” Annabeth agreed. Whatever got her home so she could collapse in her bed. 

“I’m Percy, by the way,” he said, reaching out his hand. Annabeth took it and gave her name. “I like it, it’s pretty.”

She smiled, and Percy stepped away to call the tow truck. Annabeth didn’t try to listen, but when he started laughing, she started eavesdropping. 

“Yeah, there’s a fucking squirrel in her car! Oh, gods, I thought she was just trying to get away without a ticket but there’s an honest-to-God squirrel in there…Grover, I’m not lying, that thing almost bit my face off!”

_Jeez, he’s dramatic_. 

Percy had taken it upon himself to try to entertain Annabeth by telling her all of the other “funny” coincidences that had happened during his shifts over the years. Percy was funny, actually making her laugh a few times. Every time she laughed, he smiled widely. Annabeth couldn’t believe how attractive his grin was. 

Twenty minutes later, Grover showed up and the squirrel had not yet exited her car. Annabeth was about to climb in the car herself and throw the squirrel out herself.

Grover had the same idea, except he actually did it. Annabeth and Percy watched in disbelief as Grover calmly reached in the car, grabbed the squirrel, and gently released it on the lawn next to the pole Annabeth had hit. 

“Alright, that’s taken care of!” Grover chirped, smiling at the two. “Wow, don’t look so surprised! My girlfriend is a vet so I’m good with animals.”

As Grover attached her car to his tow truck, Percy escorted Annabeth over towards his car. He was going to make sure she would get home safe. He was beginning to like the blonde. 

“See you, Grover!” Percy called. Grover waved a reply and went back to Annabeth’s car. 

On the drive home, Percy asks Annabeth what she does for a living. When she replies with lawyer, he laughed. 

“Why are you laughing?” Annabeth inquired. 

“Lawyers are smart; they don’t leave squirrels in their cars!” 

Annabeth considered whacking him. But after a moment, she laughed as well. 

“I like your laugh,” Percy told her. Annabeth blushed. 

When he dropped her at home, he gave her his number with the instructions to call him so he could make sure she was alright in the morning. Or she could meet him at The Coffee Pot at 9am. “As long as I get to see you again.”

Epilogue

Annabeth and Percy got married after dating for a year or so. Percy’s vows sounded a little like this:

“Gods, I love you. You’re smart, more beautiful than I ever thought possible, and you make me want to be a better man. I can’t imagine life without you and I know for a fact that you’re my soulmate. I believe that there is a higher power that helps you find your soulmate. Ours ended up being a squirrel, and I can’t be more thankful.”

There was a photo taken of Annabeth whacking Percy with her bridal bouquet at the altar after he said that. It’s framed and sits in their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
